


between us we'll get you there

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tina kisses Santana, she almost gets slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between us we'll get you there

The first time Tina kisses Santana, she almost gets slapped.

They’re perfecting the second verse of _Trouty Mouth_ , and, well, Tina doesn’t really know _why_ she does it, except that she’s kind of curious. It’s a barely there brush of lips, but Santana jumps away from her immediately, then rounds on her with a glare and a, “What the fuck, Tina?”

Tina just shrugs a little helplessly.

“We’re in the middle of composing a song for my _boyfriend_ , and what? You decide now’s a good time to plant one on me?”

She mumbles an apology and Santana eyes her warily for a second before looking back at the scraps of paper surrounding them on the bed. She picks one, seemingly at random, and starts making notes in the margin. Tina doesn’t say anything for a long while, but when she does, Santana gives her a long look before answering, and Tina knows they’re probably never going to mention it again.

~

The second time Tina kisses Santana, she’s drunk, and so is Santana. They’re surrounded by most of glee club, and an empty bottle sits between them as they rise to their knees and shuffle clumsily towards the centre of the circle.

When Santana’s tongue flicks out and licks into her mouth for the first time, Tina groans and reaches out blindly to steady herself with a hand on Santana’s shoulder.

Brittany’s three feet away and watching them curiously.

~

The first time Tina kisses Brittany, they’re working on the dance routine for regionals. Tina’s just not been able to follow one of the sequences, which is frustrating her no end because she usually picks up these things almost immediately, so when Brittany offers to stay behind to help her work on it a little longer, she jumps at the chance.

Although it probably shouldn’t, because Brittany’s always been surer of herself than Santana, it surprises Tina just how forward Brittany is. They’ve just come out of a turn, Brittany’s pressed up against her back with arms are tight around her waist. Tina can feel the slight heaving of Brittany’s chest, and then her breath is hot against Tina’s ear.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

The shiver that runs through Tina’s body is completely involuntary. She nods, then turns her head to the side, twisting her body a little so Brittany can bend down.

“What about Santana?” Tina manages to say. It’s a complete afterthought, but she doesn’t really want to deal with the wrath of Lima Heights Adjacent Santana if she finds out Tina’s been kissing her girlfriend.

“She knows,” Brittany says. “After all, it’s only fair.”

~

The second time Tina kisses Brittany, Santana’s there with them.

She’s breathing heavily when they part, and can feel a flush working its way over her cheeks. When she dares to look, Santana’s eyes are flicking between the two of them, like she doesn’t know what to do next, or maybe she doesn’t know what she wants to do most.

Brittany reaches out for Santana’s hand, urging her closer, until they’re all in the middle of the bed.

“Have you done this before?” Tina asks. She doesn’t know why it matters to her, but she kind of hopes the answer’s ‘no’.

Santana shakes her head, while Brittany says, “We’ve talked about it.”

“About me?” Tina’s stomach clenches at the thought that they might have planned this, talked about her while they were together, thought about how to get her in bed with them. Not that she’d taken all that much convincing.

“Yeah,” Brittany says. “Santana likes it when I talk dirty to her, and she gets super wet when I talk about you. Even wetter than when I talk about Rachel.”

Santana says, “ _Britt_ ,” in a sort of whiny voice at the same time Tina starts to think this is so wrong, but nonetheless, can’t deny the effect it’s having on her.

She lets out a tiny groan that she’s not at all embarrassed about, before pushing upwards onto her knees and pulling Santana towards her. She’s not kissed her yet and she needs to do something about that. She remembers their drunken kiss, and how, even uncoordinated and slightly messy, it was enough to get her wet, and she really wants to do it sober.

She kisses Santana hard, flicks her tongue out against the seam of Santana’s lips and lets out a low, pleased sound when they part effortlessly.

There’s movement off to the side, then Brittany’s pressing up against her back, brushing her hair over to one side, and placing hot, wet kisses across her shoulders and up to her neck. Brittany bites down at the base of her neck and Tina’s body jerks. She whimpers, clutching hard at Santana’s arms.

Brittany chuckles low in her ear and slides her hands up from Tina’s waist, cupping her breasts through her bra and thumbing at her nipples until they’re hard and aching. Tina’s almost ready to reach around and unhook the bra herself, but Brittany beats her to it, flicking the fastening with practiced ease.

Her clothes disappear quickly after that, with Santana’s and Brittany’s following shortly after. She moves forward to kiss one of them again—she’s not sure which one—but Brittany shakes her head, pushes her backwards until she’s lying down.

The next thing she knows, she’s got Brittany on one side of her and Santana on the other, and they thought that they’re both going to—To her—

“Oh, God.”

Santana grins at her, then leans down, kissing her slow and dirty in a way that makes her ache. Her legs part just like that when Brittany shuffles down a little and glides her palms up the inside of her thighs.

“You’re so wet,” Brittany says, at the same time Santana, who’s been working kisses along her jaw, whispers, “She’s going to make you come so hard.”

Tina’s eyes slam closed and she takes in a deep, shuddering breath. Brittany’s watching her when she opens her eyes again, then her tongue flicks out, hot and wet and so, so good. Tina’s hips jump at the contact and she slides a hand through Brittany’s hair. Brittany’s tongue slides easily through Tina’s arousal, again and again, until her head is spinning and all she can hear is the blood pounding through her ears and the sound of her own cries echoing desperately around the room.

She feels almost like she’s drowning and needs something to hold on to. Her hands reach out, and her body twists as much as it can with Brittany’s fingers gripping at her hips, holding her still. She reaches for Santana, stroking her fingertips over a stomach that’s more toned than Tina would have ever imagined. The muscles twitch under her fingers and then Santana’s breath leaves her in a low groan when Tina dips down further.

She strokes almost aimlessly, sliding over Santana’s clit with no real pattern, but it’s enough to make Santana hiss in pleasure. She doesn’t have the angle to do much more, nor the presence of mind, because Brittany’s doing something with her tongue that’s making Tina’s thighs tremble and all it takes is another few seconds of that and it’s all over.

She comes hard, her fingers digging into the back of Brittany’s head and her hips straining upwards towards Brittany’s mouth, and Brittany licks her through it, until Tina’s too sensitive and urges her gently away.

“Jesus,” Tina says, “That was—Jesus.”

Brittany grins, then crawls up the bed and kisses her gently, before pulling Santana over Tina’s body to kiss her, too.

Santana groans into the kiss, then mumbles, “You taste of her.”

Part of Tina wants to just sit back and watch the two of them. It’s ridiculously hot watching them kiss, and her body jerks a little thought of watching Santana come on Brittany’s fingers. But she kind of also wants to do that herself, and she’s pretty much decided that this evening is a time for taking what she wants.

She reaches out for Santana again. “Lie down,” she says. “I want to—”

Brittany’s the one to answer, even before Tina finishes her sentence. She hisses out, “Oh God, yes,” and then Santana’s leaning back and Tina just shuffles her body slightly and she’s hovering over Santana. She braces herself with one hand on the bed beside Santana’s head, while the other scratches lightly over Santana’s skin, idle patterns that make Santana writhe gently under her.

She dips her head to kiss Santana again, long and hard, and Santana arches her body up, reaching out at the same time to grip Tina’s ass and pull her closer.

Tina's thigh slides against the wet heat between Santana's legs, painting her skin with the slickness of Santana's arousal. She groans and presses again, harder, more insistent. Santana rocks against her, then cries out when Tina nips gently at her bottom lip.

Tina's pretty sure she'd be able to make Santana come from this. She’s pretty sure _she’d_ be able to come again if Santana just moved her leg a little. But she really wants to feel her, wants to fuck Santana with her fingers until she’s falling apart around them.

She reaches down, bringing first one of Santana’s hands, then the other, above her head, holding them in place with a grip that’s tight, but not bruising. Santana struggles a little, but the almost pathetic whine she lets out when Tina squeezes her wrists a little harder destroys any ability she has to protest.

“You like this,” Tina says. It wasn’t a question, and Santana doesn’t respond to it, but her eyes slip closed for a second in a way that seems completely out of her control.

“I’ve thought about you, too, you know,” Tina says. She glances over at Brittany then, drawing in a deep breath as she watches the way Brittany’s hands are stroking aimlessly over her own stomach. “Both of you. But I never thought—”

She breaks off into a strangled groan when Santana shifts and presses up with her own thigh. 

“What are you waiting for?” Santana asks. Tina thinks it’s supposed to sound impatient, but there’s an edge of desperation to her voice that Santana can’t quite mask.

Still holding Santana’s wrists in one hand, she trails the other over Santana’s body. The easy way Santana spreads her legs makes Tina smile, but then her fingers are slipping through slick heat and she can’t think of anything but the way that feels, and how it’s going to feel so much better when Santana’s clenching around her fingers and screaming her name.

Santana’s hips jerk when Tina teases fingers over her entrance, and she slides two inside, almost groaning herself when Santana cants upwards, taking them deeper.

“You should go slow,” Brittany says, helpfully. Santana looks like she hates that idea, even shakes her head a little, but after a few minutes of Tina pressing into her slow and deep, she’s flushed and panting, and there’s a visible tremor in her thighs.

Tina looks over at Brittany again—Brittany whose own legs are spread as she works a finger over her clit—

Her movements falter slightly as she takes in the sight, but Santana jerks up hard, and she gasps out, “Don’t stop,” then, “Fuck, yes,” when Tina starts moving again, thrusting faster than before, because she can’t help herself.

Brittany whimpers, and when Tina looks, she’s arching up into her hand, fucking herself hard, her eyes moving swiftly over their bodies, like she doesn’t know where she wants to look most.

“You look so good,” Brittany groans. “Oh God, I’m gonna—”

She reaches out, grasping for Santana’s hand, and Tina lets it go, lets Santana squeeze their fingers together as Brittany arches one more time, then cries out incoherently as she comes. Tina feels Santana tighten around her fingers, feels her body tense in sympathy for Brittany’s orgasm, and it only takes a few more thrusts from Tina before she’s coming, too, head thrown back against the pillows and body shuddering violently.

~

It’s a short while later when Tina says she’s going to head home. Neither of them offer for her to stay, but she’s okay with that—as fun as it was, she’d feel a little weird about it if she did stay.

From the way they both kiss her goodbye, though, she’s pretty confident it won’t be the last time she’s invited into their bed. Even if it is just for a few hours.


End file.
